wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dags
Dags (D'/orothy and W/'ags)' '''is a friendship between Dorothy and Wags. Dags Moments Big Red Car *In some songs like "Brown Girl in the Ring", they are next to each other. Wake Up Jeff! *In the song "Wake Up Jeff!", Wags' part comes after Dorothy's. *They are next to each other in "Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance". Wiggledance! *They are both next to each other in "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Nya, Nya, Nya". Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Wags' part of "Christmas Picnic" is after Dorothy's. The Wiggles Movie *Wags "fixes" Greg's magic wand for Dorothy. *Wags is seen holding a lot of presents in the scene where everybody gets ready to go to Dorothy's birthday party. Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *They are next to each other during "Teddy Bear Hug". TV Series 1 *'Butterfly Chase': They are together when a butterfly captures Wags' net. *'The Party:' They are together when they enter the party. The Wiggles Live at Disneyland * They both sit together on the plane during the opening. * They are both next to each other in "Wiggly Medley". Toot Toot! *In "Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)", they are next to each other. *They share a dance together in "Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango". TV Series 2 *'Wiggle Food:' They both have breakfast together. *'Counting and Numbers:' They host a race for The Wiggles. *'Dressing Up:' In the 1st scene, they are playing chase. *'Play:' Dorothy's voice briefly possesses Wags' reflection, and greets him by laughing and telling him what a nice day it is. *'Your Body:' They exercise together. *'Safety:' Wags is the one who first notices that Dorothy is in trouble. *'Nutrition:' They both exercise with Jeff. *'The Body:''' They are shown exercising again, this time with The Wiggles. It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * They're both seen in "Sing with Me". Yule Be Wiggling *They are next to each other at the end of "We Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day". Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party *They have a wedding. Wiggle Bay * Wags is the one who suggests giving the shell to Dorothy. *They are together in "Dance a Cachuca". Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! *They are together in the prologue of "Where's Jeff?". *They are in the same table in "Anthony's Workshop". Pop Go the Wiggles *They are next to each other in "Hey Diddle Diddle". TV Series 6 *They both have their own segment together. Big Big Show *They are next to each other in "Getting Strong". Surfer Jeff *They are next to each other in "Here Come Our Friends". Taking Off! *They have another wedding. Wiggle Town! *They play percussion instruments together in the closing song: "Come on Down to Wiggle Town". Similarities *They are both Wiggly friends. *They are both Mascots. *They are both Land Creatures. *They are both animals that start with "D". (Dinosaur & Dog) *They both love to sing and dance. *They both have tails. *They are the barefooted wiggly friends. *They both appear on the Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series). *They both love to dance the tango. *They are both friends with Captain and Henry. *They both get presents from the audience at concerts. (Dorothy Gets Roses, Wags Gets Bones) *They both get Christmas presents (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas). *They both have their favorite food for breakfast (Wiggle Food). *They are both good at math. (The Body) *They both love teddy bears (Yummy Yummy (re-recording), Santa's Rockin'!, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus and The Wiggles' Big Birthday!). *They both sign autographs to people. *They do documentaries at a children's school. *They both love to clap. *They're usually played by Anthony's niece, Clare and his nephew/her little brother, Dominic. Dags Facts Song The Dags song is Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango because they both dance the tango in it. Video The Dags video is Dorothy's Memory Book because Dorothy invites Wags to read her memory book. Color The Dags color is Green because it's both their favorite color. Animal The Dags animal is the Puppy because Dorothy loves puppies and Wags is one. Episode The Dags episode is "Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks" because Dorothy helps Wags open a can in that episode. Series The Dags series is Wiggle and Learn (Series 6) because they both have their own segment together. Wiggle The Dags Wiggle is Jeff because they are both seen with him alot. Gallery DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Big Red Car" Greg,WagsandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Wags and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Big Red Car" end credits DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Original.png|Dorothy and Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" original recording Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Anthony DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue DorothyandWagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy an Wags in "Wiggledance!" Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Wags Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Dorothy,WagsandSianRyan.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Sian Ryan Dorothy,WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and Wags and the audience DorothyandWagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggledance!" end credits DorothyandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie757.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Wally TheWigglesMovie771.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Skally TheWigglesMovie772.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Cartwhelle Dorothy,WagsandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Fluffy TheWigglesMovie792.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1772.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" epilogue DorothyandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 Dorothy,WagsandtheirTeddyBears.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and their teddy bears DorothyandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in The Wiggles' TV Series DorothyandWagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Tennis Ball Chase" DorothyandWagsinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Butterfly Net Chase" DorothyandWagsinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Party" DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Toot Toot!" DorothyandWagsDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing the tango DorothyandWagsinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" prologue DorothyandWagsSleeping.jpg|Dorothy and Wags sleeping DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" PuppetDorothyandWags.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyandWagsatWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Wags World DorothyandWagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Counting and Numbers" DorothyandWagsinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Your Body" WagsandBabyDorothy.jpg|Baby Dorothy and Wags in "Friends" DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Wags having breakfast Dorothy,WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Flora Door DorothyandWagsinSafety.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Safety" DorothyandWagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Music and Musical Instruments" DorothyandWagsinNutrition.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Nutrition" DorothyandWagsinManners.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Manners" DorothyandWagsinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Body" Dorothy,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Communication" DorothyandWagsinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Imagination" DorothyandWagsinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Cows and Ducks" DorothyandWagsinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video DorothyandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2000 DorothyandWagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy8.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in electronic storybook: "The Christmas Fairy" DorothyandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyandWagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyandWagsinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in New York City DorothyandWagsinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade File:DorothyandWagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy and Wags on "Carols in the Domain" DorothyandWagsinGotoSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Go to Sleep Jeff" album cover Dorothy,WagsandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Paul Field DorothyandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Space Dancing" DorothyandWagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyandWagsinAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Anthony's workshop DorothyandWagsatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Sydney Academy DorothyandWagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Everybody Wiggle!" DorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Dorothy and Wags plush toys DorothyandWagsin2003.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2003 DorothyandWagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Top of the Tots" DorothyandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" DorothyandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Dorothy,WagsandJemimaBelger.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Jemima Belger File:DorothyandWagsinTVSeries4.png|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyandWagsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Wiggly Animation DorothyandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress23.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in electronic storybook: "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea40.png|Dorothy and Wags in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" DorothyandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Little Rock" concert DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert DorothyandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue17.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in electronic storybook: "Anthony is Blue" DorothyandWagsinFruityFun.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 DorothyandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandWagsonCBS.jpg|Dorothy and Wags on CBS Dorothy,WagsandCraigFerguson.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Craig Ferguson DorothyandWagsatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Wiggles World DorothyandWagsDancingatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing at Wiggles World DorothyandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" CartoonDorothyandWagsinParis.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags in Paris, France CartoonDorothyandWags'Feet.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags' feet Dorothy,WagsandSimonMcLachlan.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Simon McLachlan DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" Dorothy,WagsandBrett.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Brett DorothyandWagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyandWagsatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Wigglehouse DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggledancing!" DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaurTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series DorothyandWagsDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy and Wags drinking rosy tea DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in her garden Dorothy,WagsandFairyLarissa.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Fairy Larissa DorothyandWags'legs.jpg|Dorothy and Wags' feet DorothyandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Getting Strong" WagsandDorothyinMeadowsweetandLadySmocks.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "We're All Getting Strong!" WagsandDorothyinTheKingofSwing.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "The King of Swing" WagsandDorothyinBarnyardBoogie.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Barnyard Boogie" WagsandDorothyinSoyCapitan!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Soy Capitan!" WagsandDorothyinMyFairLady!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "My Fair Lady!" WagsandDorothyLookingatWildAnimalsBook.jpg|Dorothy and Wags looking at a Wild Animals book WagsandDorothyinTheBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Black Velvet Band" WagsandDorothyinHeartheDrumBeat.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Hear the Drum Beat" WagsandDorothyinOh,Captain!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Oh, Captain!" WagsandDorothyinTheQueenoftheLand.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Fun at Wigglehouse" WagsandDorothyExercising.jpg|Wags and Dorothy exercising in "Fun at Wigglehouse" WagsandDorothyinBuzz,Buzz,Buzz.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Buzz, Buzz, Buzz" WagsandDorothyinDanceThisWay.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "I Spy With My Little Eye" WagsandDorothyinSurf,SandandSun.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Surf, Sand and Sun" DorothyandWagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Adventures" TV Series DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags reading the memory book DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook4.jpg|Wags and Dorothy reading the memory book outside DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" epilogue DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits Sam,DorothyandWags.jpg|Wags, Sam and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits DorothyandWagsatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Wiggly Play Center DorothyandWagsatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Six Flags DorothyandWagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyandWagsinRosyCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Rosy Car BunnyRabbits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series DorothyandWagsinRosyAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Rosy Airplane VivalaFrance!2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in France DorothyandWagsinBulgaria.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Bulgaria DorothyandWagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandWagsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Australia Day Live" DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" DorothyandWagsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" concert File:DorothyandWagsinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video DorothyandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandWagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandWagsinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Celebration!" DorothyandWagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" GettingStrong-2012.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothyandWagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Taking Off!" deleted scene Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)DeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at their wedding in a deleted scene from "Taking Off!" DorothyandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggly Showtime" Dorothy,WagsandChelseaJapers.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Chelsea Japers PrototypeDorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Prototype Dorothy and Wags plush toys DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Dorothy,WagsandEmma.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Emma DorothyandWagsinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Furry Tales" Dorothy,WagsandSimon.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Simon DorothyandWagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Taking Off Tour!" DorothyandWags2013PlushDolls.jpg|Dorothy and Wags 2013 plush dolls DorothyandWagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglyMascotsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:Dorothy,WagsandtheDreamworldCast.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the Dreamworld cast DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" DorothyandWagsinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggle Town" 019.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in the 2003-2005 Tour 15fecd52-5d0f-5d75-a4cf-6d724bcc122f.jpg|Dorothy and Wags upside down 1e928aa7-a4ab-5310-8ba9-f689cc2558ba.jpg|Dorothy and Wags sideways news_wiggles_wags_dorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2008 s-300.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in the book Dorothy The Dinosaur Goes Camping s-l3700.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Figures s-l3800.jpg|Dorothy and Wags hand puppets DSC_2919E2rs.jpg|The Wiggles Dorothy,Wags in the 2008 US Tour DSC_0814.JPG|Dorothy and Wags in Rove Live WagstheDog_zps534d5a48.JPG|Dorothy and Wags in Canada Day5-1.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Dreamworld Dreamworld 115.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in a show dreamworld-review-Joanne-blog-header.fw_.png|Dorothy,Wags and some kids IMG_6993.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Dreamland twinkle and Dorthy the dinosour.jpg|Dorothy,Wags in a store dorothy_and_wags.gif|Dorothy and Wags in London,England dreamworld.jpg|Dorothy,Wags and and Fairy Clare 16 (1).jpg|Dorothy,Wags and B1 and B2 wiggles-dreamworld (1).jpg|Dorothy and Wags in a parade 12036705_10155992624875212_6407409142906148862_n.jpg|Dorothy,Wags and some kids 38128131_512d4a90ba_o.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in the tunnel 2039876864_d50904d37a_o.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in New York City 2784189770_5db9ce0f71_o.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in The 2008 US Tour 1727128659_82b379f4da_o.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in The 2007 US Tour here are the photos for dags Category:Friendships Category:Wags Duos Category:Dorothy Duos Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Couples